Grell's Dream
by Halla - Carrot Truffle
Summary: Sebastian seduces himself into Grell's oneiroic arms. Blatant, non-explicit smut  barely M . Sebastian/Grell, Sebastian/Mathilda as an internal framing device. Romance, some angst throughout, humor  from a certain direction . An odd Het/Yaoi mix. WC:1063


TITLE: Grell's Dream

AUTHOR: Halla Theguil T. Pleasures

FANDOM: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (specifically, the anime)

CHARACTERS: Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff and Imaginary Grell, Mathilda Simmons, William T. Shears

PAIRINGS: Sebastian/Grell, with Sebastian/Mathilda as a framing sequence.

RATING: M (Barely, I think).

WORD COUNT: 1063

GENRE: Short smut. Not explicit (and if it is, it's not for lack of trying against an MA rating).

WARNINGS: Contains non-explicit heterosexual intercourse, philosophically explicit transsexuality, and Sebbie whoring himself out for information. Also a demon, obviously.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own. The series and characters (with the possible exception of Mathilda) were created by Yana Toboso and are held under copyright by Yana Toboso, Square Enix, Yen Press, A-1 Pictures (Japan), and/or Aniplex where applicable. Mathilda is most likely held under blanket copyright by one of the above parties. In short: Dis 'claimer says dat I'm no more liable den anyone else here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I originally wrote this in my head as a somewhat X-rated fic because I just love Grell and Sebastian (_especially_ in _that_ episode) can be just **amazing**. I cut back on that when typing it out since I'm really not sure where the line between M and MA falls and I didn't want to risk falling on the wrong side of that line, and I sincerely hope that the final product did not suffer from it. I hope that you enjoy reading this!

* * *

><p>'This part will be unpleasant', thought Sebastian. "We still don't know much about this organization." It wasn't that he cared about using people, it was the <em>interaction<em> that he hated. Humans were such lowly creatures in his eyes, and the female acolyte before him was no exception. "Can you tell us the details?"

"Yes. Well, why are you here?" She cut herself off with a flinch as Sebastian moved suddenly toward her, his open palm striking the wall above her shoulder. His beautiful, mysterious face was within centimeters of hers.

"There was a bug." His voice was enchanting, and Mathilda, the nun, felt herself continue to blush from impure thoughts even as he flicked a dead bug from his hand. "You'll tell me, right?"

Mathilda could only nod and stutter in response. Sebastian asked if there was a place that they could be alone to discuss the matter, she pointed toward the courtyard door, and he led her through and on to the stables.

Once inside the stables, Sebastian questioned Mathilda about the church and their practices. Careful to keep her distracted, he slowly coerced her out of her outer layers, caressing her shoulders, speaking softly into her ears. "Good Mathilda, you surely must know more about how your priest explains his ceremonies."

"No... You're an outsider, unclean... But... I really want you in this way, Sebas-chan..."

Sebastian's concentration broke upon hearing that. 'Surely my ears must be playing tricks on me', he thought. 'Nobody but that... that _creature_ would call me that...' He regained his composure with little enough falter that no normal human could notice, let alone one as smitten as Mathilda. Her habit was completely gone; all that remained was her underskirt, the attached short pants (an outrageous clothing choice for the church to have made!), and her bust bodice. He removed these, starting with the skirt, and began his work of bribing her for information with pleasure. She didn't even notice his black fingernails when he took off his glove.

'It really isn't all that bad to be with one of these people.' Sebastian recalled some of his underlings who preferred humans to their own kind, enough that it was considered a preference rather than an aberration. In this light she looked almost attractive, her auburn hair spilling down the side of the hay-bed like a branching river of bright red- 'No!'

Sebastian was so shocked from the sudden change of perception that he didn't even register Mathilda protesting something about dirt, or uncleanliness. He could barely mutter a "What? Where-?" in response. It must be that that horrible red-haired reaper had returned, and was preying on his mind. Yes, that was it. There could be no other explanation. Sebastian continued to shove himself against the woman absentmindedly, though his natural talent as a demon and a demonic butler was enough to drive the girl to experience her own personal rapture.

"Oh, I see it... The door to heaven... But I would gladly follow you through the door to hell, if only to be yours forever!~" Sebastian looked down, and the girl's blushing face had been replaced by the leering, sharp-toothed visage of Grell Sutcliff.

The face of the shinigami embedded in his memory made Sebastian think back to when a section of his own cinematic record had been extracted by the god of death. "No matter how it's done, the scent remains..."

"Huh?" Grell's lustful face had turned back to the youthful nun's, and it wore a confused look.

"For those living a long time, the Doomsday Book will get dirty..." Something within Sebastian gave way. He lowered himself to the woman in the hay, closed his eyes, and kissed her deeply. If he let himself go, it was almost as if he could feel the shark-like teeth within her... his... her mouth. 'My lord devil, Master Ciel, forgive me in my moment of weakness...' Sebastian relaxed all but the most necessary control, thinking only of the need to stay in his human form, the need to hold back from feeding upon the girl that his body sensed but his mind had covered over, and his desire for the crimson-haired, scarlet-cloaked death god.

Sebastian knew that this was right, no matter what other demons and shinigami, and even he himself, thought of demon-shinigami mating and of Grell Sutcliff. Even if it was only in his mind, he could be with Grell, make love to her as only the passion of love and the fire of lust could fuel. A woman in body now, as well as soul, the death god pushed wantingly to him. They could not say a word, only gasping for breath and pleasure. No shinigami nor demon nor even angel had ever felt an earthly pleasure like this, and the two of them entwined deeper, their lips roaming only to come back for an ever more passionate kiss each time, until Sebastian-

* * *

><p>Grell woke up suddenly, the result of a sharp smack against the back of her head. The book she had been holding dropped to the floor. "Ow! What was that for!"<p>

The receding figure of William Spears called over his shoulder: "The Library is no place to sleep, and if you insist on checking out that cinematic record over and over again, at least handle it with more care!" The door clicked shut behind him, and Grell looked down at the thin hardcover book. Its cover was an oddity among the Doomsday Books that held the cinematic record of every person alive and dead. The name on the front and spine was illegible to anyone who could not read infernal, but it had the subtitle of: "Volume IX: Sebastian Michaelis".

The shinigami picked it up, sat back, and sighed. "If only it were possible to rewrite in the margins of these books, Sebas-chan... Then you could see how you truly love me." She stood and walked to the empty space on the shelf, and placed the book there. Again Grell sighed, but this time contentedly. "I must sneak my camera in here some day to take a photo copy of my favorite pages.

Grell followed the route of William. After the click of the door opening and closing, the library's room contained no sound but that of the ledgers writing the records of lives, a gentle scritching sound that filled their world.


End file.
